In general, during a process of checking a temperature in steam piping, a temperature in the piping may be measured by receiving a signal from an existing temperature sensor and transmitting the signal to an external specific measuring instrument (digital thermometer). In this case, under a predetermined internal pressure, a temperature of condensate water and a temperature of steam are within a range of a saturated temperature.
However, on the assumption that no back pressure is present, the temperature drops to a saturated temperature or lower having atmospheric pressure after the water and the steam pass through a steam trap that is a device for discharging the condensate water. Therefore, the discharged condensate water is changed to re-evaporated steam, such that the temperature is rapidly decreased to a saturated temperature corresponding to pressure at a rear end of the steam trap.
In the related art, there is a device for determining a leakage of live steam from the steam trap, but the device cannot accurately measure the leakage, and as a result, it is difficult to set a reference timing of replacing the steam trap. That is, a temperature may be measured by using an existing infrared temperature measurement device or the like, but in this case, because the temperature is just measured by detecting heat outside the piping, an error range is large, and as a result, it is impossible to exactly determine a degree to which the live steam leaks.
As literature in the related art, there is Korean Patent No. 10-1990-005660 (entitled “Device for Measuring Leakage of Steam from Steam Trap”).